Akhos
How Akhos joined the Tourney Akhos acts as Torna's brains and an information analyst of the secretive organization. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Special Blade, Obrona. He always wears his characteristic stylish red glasses. Having been revealed as a Flesh Eater, Akhos sets out to find a new weapon for Torna. He also learns of Dr. gero's most dangerous Android yet: Android 21. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 2 with Jin (Xenoblade) *Play 3295 matches. For both methods, you must fight Akhos at Fonsa Myma. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 1115 Smash coins. After defeating Akhos, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the brains of Torna, Akhos!" He will be seen left of Tione, right of the Dream Beavers, below Kigiri and above the Snake Baron. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Akhos holds one hand on his glasses and the other on his bow and arrow. After the announcer calls his name Akhos shoots an energetic arrow and changes his bow into a scythe as the camera zooms saying "The road to victory is paved with our enemies." Special Moves Endless Night (Neutral) Akhos readies his scythe in bow form and shoots three lightning arrows. Standing Ovation (Side) Akhos glows his scythe and slams it forward. Sacred Wyrm (Up) Akhos jumps into the air and shoots an arrow that shocks his opponent hard. Surprise Elbow (Down) Akhos thrusts his scythe, them rams his elbow into his opponent. Black Wave (Hyper Smash) Akhos holds his scythe in bow form out and shoots a beam of darkness forward. Hellwind of Ruin (Final Smash) Akhos swings his scythe to the left. If he hits, Akhos then runs at the opponent and flies upward while spinning his scythe in a tornado before shooting the pleading target with an arrow with "Lights... ACTION!". He then finishes with a lightning slash from his scythe, blowing the target away. Victory Aniamtions #Akhos thrusts his scythe and motions his thumb across his neck saying "I'll make a protagonist of you yet...!" #Akhos turns his scythe into his bow and shoots arrows into the air, then says "Good try! Kind of..." #Akhos hops and slams his scythe down, then fixes his glasses saying "Perhaps this has run its course." On-Screen Appearance Akhos walks in readying his scythe while fixing his glasses and saying "A protagonist must always radiate charisma." Trivia *Akhos's rival is Android 21, who is as smart as Dr. Gero. *Akhos shares his English voice actor with Rick Strowd. *Akhos shares his Japanese voice actor with Corrin A, Guan Xing and Yuno. *Akhos shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Sea Horse Baian, Lloyd Irving, Ghazan, Ban, Mercenary Tao, Takeshi Nanase, Zagi and Jaswant. *Akhos shares his German voice actor with Bruno Buccellati and Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. *Akhos shares his Arabic voice actor with Lu Xun, Decus, Adol Christin, Genga, Hansel, Jinpachi Munashi, Geld, Cid Highwind, Fulgore, Azuma and Narsus. *Akhos shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Gekkou, Jin Chonrei, Yu Kanda, Android 17 and Mukuro Rokudo. Category:Xenoblade characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters